HELLOH BEYBEH SOO
by mommyme
Summary: Kai namja dari SM SHS merupakan salah satu namja populer di sekolahnya. apa yang terjadi jika Kai bertemu dengan anak baru pindahan di sekolahnya ? EXO Fict ! Yaoi! GS! Kaisoo! -RNR-


HELLOH BEYBEH SOO~

TETERETTERET~ Nae sarang es pi way

"Bel sekolah gue bunyi. Edan emang ya bel lagunya esje yang sepay (re : SPY). Oke kita kenalan dolooo gue Kim Jong In you can call me Kai not KaIn oke. Gue cowok paling sekseh sejagad SM SHS... and then...

"AAAAA KAI AAA!"

"KIM JONG IN JADIIN GUE ISTRI LO!"  
"AAA KIM JONG IN LO BERSINAR BANGET"

Yang itu ngehina abis. Gue tau kulit gue item tapi ganyindir juga keles.

"KAI AAAA KAI JADIIN GUE PACAR LO"

"ANJIR APAAN LO KAI MILIK GUE"  
"ENAK AJE GUE"  
"GUE"  
"GUE"  
"GUE" dan mulai lah adu jotos dua cewek yang katanya sih pengen banget dijadiin cewek gue. Rempong elah-_-

"Sek... kusut amet muke lo.. ngapadah?"

"Brisik lo kotak tipi.. sak sek sak sek oke gue tau idung gue itu minimalis."  
"Sensi bener dah lo-_- ngapasi? Masih pagi Jong"

"Sesama Jong juga-_-"

"Beda kalo gue JongDae kalo elo KKAMJJONG"

"FAKKKKK... ngomong lagi penggaris pa Sapri melayang nih"

"Ampun Jong anarkis bener dah... stori stori lah sama teman mu yg ganteng ini"

"Cuih... kaga ah betmut gue." FYI Pa Sapri itu guru matematika yang selalu bawa penggaris panjang yang gede banget buat ngegambar segitiga itu di papan tulis ples buat geplak orang-orang macem JongDae yang demen ngerusuh.

"Serah lo dah."

JongDae alias Chen alias Chentonq alias Kotak Tipi alias Kotak biskuit kong Ghuan kebanyakan alias nye ye? Au dah gue juga bingung. Iye dia temen gue bespren gue. Gangerti gue kenapa bisa temenan ama chentonq sayur satu ini. padahal gue sama dia bertolak belakang banget.

"Jong..."

"Kai.."

"Kim Jong In..."

"EH TEMSEK SADAR WOYY!"

"eh copot.. copet eh salah copot.. paan si chentonq sayur! Ngagetin aje elah.."  
"lo dari tadi gasadar-sadar men.. gue udah manggil elo 20 kali"  
"lebe lo ah-_-"

"Bodo.. protes aje lo."

"sial! Ada apaan si?"

"Kaga manggil doang.."

"Kamvret!" gue ngegelepak si kotak tipi pake sepatu mahal gue.

"Anjirr.. bau sepatu lo.. katanya aje pangeran sekolah sepatu kaga dicuci seminggu" ni kotak tipi satu lama-lama minta gue banjur ye. Greget bener tapi gue tetep anggep dia bespren gue lah.

"Eh kotak tipi... ini sepatu baru dicuci tauk-_-"

"kapan?"

"2 bulan yang lalu"

"kamvretttoo" chen langsung ngegaplok gue make sandal jepit yang selalu dia bawa kemana pun. Ampe kencan ama tante xiumin –pacar chen- itu sendal dia bawa. Tek-tok katanya. Tau tek-tok? Gue juga gatau.

"anjir lo lebih anarkis kotak tipi"

BRAKKK

"edan copot mak copot"

"cih ganteng-ganteng latah malu-maluin lo-_-"

"usqud laa tatakallam."

"mendadak alim langsung ngomong make bahasa arab gitu-_-"

"pagi anak-anak hari ini kalian kedatangan siswi baru. Kyungsoo-sshi silahkan masuk"

Seketika dunia rasanya berhenti. Liat itu mata bunder jernihnya, tubuh semampai kaya gitar spanyol, kaya rebab arab lah. Rambut bergelombang alami, bibir sekseh minta dicivok, jari-jari lentik, terus dia senyum dooohh mau mati aja gue liat ini cewe. Cakep bener..

"Sek... lo ngences"

Gue buru-buru sadar dan langsung ngelapin nces gue. Malu kan didepan kecengan gitu.

"Annyeonghaseyo. Joneun Do Kyungsoo imnida.. mohon bantuannya." Suaranya merdu banget men. Gue sih cuman poker face aje pan biar keliatan cool gitu. Gue lirik ke si chentonq kek nya dia rada ilfil ama gue.

"so pokerface lo ah.."

"Kaya ngerti aje arti pokerface chentonq"

"silahkan Kyungsoo-sshi duduk disebelah nya Kai. Kai angkat tanganmu."

Dag Dig Dug Der dag dig dug hatikuhhh cinta-cinta cinta datangllah padaku malu-malu-malu ku akui itu.. itulah mungkin yang ada di dada gue. Iye gue tau gue kebanyakan nonton pelem putih abu abu. Gue langsung angkat tangan gue terus turun lagi. Takutnya bau ples kuning-kuning gitu ketek gue.

"Gangsanhamnida.. Kwon seongsanim"

Doi mulai jalan kebangku sebelah gue. Jalannya anggun bener udah kaya di pelem-pelem gitu. Rasanya serrrrrrrrrr... kalo gue ga nahan diri nih yee udah pingsan sambil bersimbah darah gue. Doi duduk terus naro tas nya terus si doi sedikit ngibasin rambutnya ternyata adaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa panu.. enggak salah fokus ada leher putih mulus kek perosotan kolam renang. Azoooyyy seketika gue...

"Saem.. izin ke toilet.."

Gue mimisan liat pemandangan tadi. Langsung ngacir aja gue kek kuda. Abis gue bersihin sisa-sisa darah di idung sekseh gue. Gue langsung balik ke kekelas.

"eh sek.. lo kenape mimisan gitu?"

"you know lah... gapeka bener si."

"oh cewe anak baru itu ya? Cakep sih.."

"chentonq lo ga minat ngembat gebetan gue pan? Bilangin tante xiumin neh."

"set dah tukang ngadu... kagak lah xiumin numer unooo"

Si chen langsung nebar kisbai ke gue. Gue natep horor muka dia.

"chennnnn"

"paan?"

"jigong lo muncrat pas kisbeh"

"anjirr... maaapin sekkk"

Seketika gue mau pingsan aja dapet jackpot dari chentonq sayur satu ini. gue buru-buru cabut lagi ke kamar mandi. Entar gatel-gatel gue.

TETERETTERETTT~ pi el ei wai bi o wai bi o wai

Dooh ini apalagi bel sekolanya absurd bener. Gangerti gue ama kepsek disini. Udah ah daripada mikirin bel mending jajan gue.

"Mpok.. pem pek satu ama jus jeruk pake kelapa ye.."

"okedeh mas Kaii.." gue langsung merinding gimana gitu.. gila aje mpok nya ngicepin gue.. untung kagak lepas itu bulu mata palsunye.

"Mpok bulu mata nya jatoh tuh?"

"aduuuh mas Kaii merhatiin ajadeh mumumu~"

"amit-amit" gue langsung ngacir ngambil pem pek sama jus gue. Gue nggak paham sama semua orang disini. Btw si bebep kyung lagi apa ya? Susulin ah~

*Kelas tercinta*

"nggg..nggg hai kyungsoo-sshi"

"Oh hai umm..."

"Kai... panggil Kai aja.. hehe" gue cengengesan aje kek kunti lagi pol in lop.

"Ohh.. kai iya kai salam kenal"

"iyaah salam kenal yah.. aduh jadi malu sayah.. hehe"

"gausah formal gitu.. gue-elo aja ya.. ganyaman"

"Ohh eeh iya iya hehe"

Seketika waktu berhenti berputar. Dia senyum men DIA SENYUM ANIYAAAAAAAAA manis banget.

"Eh Kai.. lo mimisan?"

"anjir.. gue ke wc dulu ya.. gue bersihin ini dulu bye"

"eeeh iyaiya hati-hati"

Malu-maluin anjir segala mimisan didepan kecengan. Tapi muka doi kaya khawatir gitu doooh senangnya hati ini rasa tuh kaya diterbangin kelangit naik gajah afrika terus jatoh di bantal empuk dari batu terus diputer puter di dalem payung raksasa #iklan

TEEETTTT yogi buteora... modu yeoreora

Sekarang bel sekolah gue keren abis make lagunya bigbang. Gue langsung ngacir ke kekelas pelajaran pa Sapri guru tertjintahh bakal dimulai. Gimana gue tjintah sama dia telat dikit ngerjain 50 soal matriks dikumpulin hari itu juga. Fak emang..

"dari mane lo?" -Chen

"kepo lo chentonq" -Kai

"ngajak berantem emang lo sek-_- gue nanya bae-bae" -Chen

"ayo berantem kotak tipi" -Kai

"ayo dimane?" -Chen

"diranjang" -Kai

"anjir maho lo." -Chen

"gue normal buktinye gue kepincut ama beybeh kyungsoo" -Kai

"cih... baru juga sehari sek..sek.." -Chen

"diem ah lo" -Kai

"KALIAN BERDUA KIM JONG IN DAN KIM JONG DAE NANTI SEPULANG SEKOLAH DATANG KERUANGAN SAYA TIDAK PAKAI KATA TELAT" –Pa Sapri

"mampus.. elo sih kotak tipi" -Kai

*ruangan Pa Sapri*

"salamelikum Pa Sapri..." –Chen

"wa'alaikumsalam masuk kalian."

"iye pa" –Kai

"kenapa kalian mengobrol dijam pelajaran saya? Kalain tahu kan 3 bulan lagi kalian harus mengikuti ujian akhir kalian mau tidak naik kelas? HAH JAWAB SAYAAAAAAA"

Pa Sapri ngescream kaya Kris EXO M di MV MAMA. Pake hujan lokal segala lagi. Gue langsung ngelapin muka gue ke baju nya si chentonq.

"jorok lo sek"

"bodo"

"Jadi... kerjakan kertas ini besok dikumpulkan pukul 10.00 KST dan tidak boleh telat. Telat 1 menit tambahan 10 soal mengerti kalian."

"iya pak ngerti"

Apes Pa ah.

TEEEETTTTTT

Belnya normal kali bel normal gabakalan ngerubah waktu buat bikin gue pulang cepet hari ini. Soal pa Sapri di kumpulin hari ini men.. HARI INIIIIII ARGGGHHH.

"Kai…"

"Eh Kyungsoo?Ngapain sore-sore gini masih disekolah?" doooh gebetan nemenin gue apayak disekolaan. Kalo gini tiap hari gue minta tugas dari Pa Sapri.

"enggg.. anu tadi buku gue ada yang ketinggalan. Lo ngapain masih disekolah jam segini? Nggak horror apa?" dia ngomong sambil natep polos rasanya gue pengen langsung makan aja ini anak. Ebuset mesum bener gue yak.

"anu… abis nyelesain tugas dari pa Sapri. Si chen udah balik duluan dijemput emaknya jadi gue sendirian. Nasip jomblo."Ini ada unsure kodenya dikit. Biar doi ngerti what I mean gitu.

"oh gitu.. lo udah selesai belom? Kalo belom gue balik duluan." Oh no kesempatan emas nih ngajak doi pulang bareng.

"ngg udah ko... gue anter balik deh. Mau kagak?" gue modus-modus gitu

"gue gak mau ngerepotin orang, naik bis aja lah"

"gabaek cewek pulang sendirian udah agak gelap gini." Maksa dikit gue.

"ngg yaudah deh makasih yah Kai" astagaastogeastege mau pingsan ini mamah... mamaaaahh helep meehhh mamah. Oke stay cool

"yaudah yok keparkiran." Ajak gue sambil nark tangan dia. Asli doi senyum malu-malu gitu kek kucing ilang buset daahh.

Tiba-tiba...

"EH TOLOL KUCING BEOL.. set dah apaan tuh." Gue kaget aja ada yang nabrak gue. Untung bebih kyungsoo kagak kenapa-napa

"beb.. eh maap kelepasan. Soo lo gak apa-apa kan?" doi ngangguk tapi rada blushing gitu. Mata gue tajem kan ye gelap-gelap bisa liat orang blushing. Liatnya pake mata kaki soalnya..

Akhirnya gue jalan lagi sama doi. Gue gangerti doi diem aja daritadi. Kan ngeri kalo tiba-tiba yang gue gandeng berubah. Tau-tau ada sadako aja dibelakang gue. Horor ah

"mas sadako disini"

"anying gausah eksis balik lagi sono" kan apa gue bilang tiba-tiba sadako nongol aje-_-

"ih yaudah deh cyin akika mau mangkal bai" buset mangkal dimana dia. Di sumur rumah om om kali ye. Bencong pula aku rapopo.

"Soo naik sini." Gue ngasihin helm ke doi kan biar safety gitu #azek

"eh iya Kai. Makasih ya kok gue berasa ngerepotin ya ? haha"

"kagak ko sama sekali kagak ngerepotin. Ih Kai mah seneng nganterin Kyungsoo gaada beban. Kaya gula kapas"

"haha yaudah deh" duh doi ketawa nya manis bener dah. Makin cintah mumumu kyungsoo I lop U.

Kyungsoo naik ke motor Kai. Lalu Kai mulai melajukan motor nya membelah jalan seoul. Eh enggak gabisa dia ngebelah jalan seoul emang si Kai hulek apa-_-

"Dingin ye Soo haha"

"eh dingin ya?" njir njir njir dia meluk gue. Terus dia nempel ama gue aaahhh mamah Kai ngefly. Subhanallah.

"Soo?"

"hmm? Waeyo?"

"aniya. Makasih ye"

"hmm nyaman Kai. Hiks." Ini anak orang tiba-tiba mewek astajim. Mamah tulung-tulung ini kenapa mewek ini. gue panik anjir panik.

"lo kenapa Soo?" gue nanya sambil nepi ke pinggir jalanan.

"gue.. gue kangen dia hiks.." JLEB nying aduh mamah poteq gue poteqqqq

"dia siapa?" gue masih stay cool aja kan malu ketawan potek

"Oppa gue. Dia meninggal 2 tahun yang lalu. Dia mirip sama lo." Alhamdulillah gue gajadi potek

"Soo denger ye. Oppa lo bakal ikut sedih kalo lo sedih. Lo harus relain dia bahagia disana sama Tuhan. Gue yakin oppa lo pasti seneng kalo lo juga seneng." Gue ngomong sambil senyum manis. Gue peluk aje doi kesian ntar mewek lagi gue disangka ngapa-ngapain ama emak nya ntaran.

"hiks.. hiks.. makasih Kai" akhirnya doi berhenti mewek pengennya mah sujud sukur sekarang tapikan masa iye gue sujud depan rumah orang begini.

"iye Soo." Gue garuk kepala biasa ketombean belom keramas 7 hari. Jorok emang-_-

Abis itu ya gue nganterin doi balik dengan hati gajadi poteq berohhhhhhh gue seneng HAAAHHH #tutupidung.

"thanks ya Kai" doi senyum manis bangeeetttt ngalahin suga BTS nah._.

CUP

Anjir anjir guee dicium ini bukan mimpi kan gue gamau bangun saoloh emakkk anakmuh dicium kecengan emakk.

"i..iye sama..sama ye gue ca..cabut dulu bye"

Akhirnya kai pulang dengan idung mimisan parah beserta teparnya dia didepan rumah anjing piaraan dia. Emaknya ampe speechless ngeliat anaknye telungkup depan rumah monggu.

Berbulan-bulan kemudian

"sek lo gak nembak Kyungsoo? Doi kaya ngerasa di phpin sama lo tau" –Chen

"rencananya hari ini lo tau ?" –Kai

"kagaklah pea" –Chen

"ada upil di jidat lo" –Kai

"Sialan emang… gua jejelin upil baru tau rasa lo" –Chen

Gue sih lari aje daripada kena jackpotnya si Chen. Gue pengen nembak Kyungsoo tapi make apaan yak? Maen gitar ajadah tapi gue takut kaca kelas pada pecah-_- bodo ah kepala sekolah ini yang gantiin. Oke gue maen gitar #brbambilgitar

"Salamelikum temen-temen Kai yang cantik dan ganteng tapi gantengan Kai, hari ini Kai mau nyanyi buat seorang cewek yang udah nyuri hati Kai selama berbulan-bulan terus gak dibalikin lagi. Dengerin ya temen-temen" JRENGGG

_Girl your heart, girl your face is so different from them others  
I say, you're the only one that I'll adore  
Cos everytime you're by my side  
My blood rushes through my veins  
And my geeky face, blushed so silly yeah, oh yeah_

Kyungsoo datang ke kerumunan orang dan langsung masuk ke tengah-tengah. Gue langsung natap doi terus senyum sambil nyanyi.

_And I want to make you mine_

Baby I'll take you to the sky  
Forever you and I, you and I, you and I  
And we'll be together till we die  
Our love will last forever and forever you'll be mine, you'll be mine

Girl your smile and your charm  
Lingers always on my mind I'll say  
you're the only one that I've waited for

And I want you to be mine

Baby I'll take you to the sky  
Forever you and I, you and I, you and I  
And we'll be together till we die  
Our love will last forever and forever you'll be mine, you'll be mine

And I want you to be mine  
And I want you to be mine

Oh baby I'll take you to the sky  
Forever you and I, you and I, you and I  
And we'll be together till we die  
Our love will last forever and forever you'll be mine, you'll be mine

Oh baby I'll take you to the sky  
Forever you and I, you and I, you and I  
And we'll be together till we die  
Our love will last forever and forever you'll be mine, you'll be mine

_Song by : Petra-Mine_

Doi udah speechless abis ngeliat gue. Paling mikirnya 'anjir suara si kai pas pasan tapi nyanyI' gue mau banting gitar aja.

"Soo gue sebenernya udah lama suka sama lo. Would you be mine?"

"Bego kenapa ga dari dulu ? I would" doi mewek sambil meluk gue. Akhirnya gue bukan jones. GUE TAKEN WOYYYYY yes yes yes.

Akhirnya cerita ini diakhiri oleh adegan ciuman Kai ke Kyungsoo. Ini disensor kak katanya Kai malu haha.

END


End file.
